


Got My Back

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, Requested, Zari doesn't know about Sara's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava shelters Sara from an uncomfortable interrogation about her past.





	Got My Back

“Why the hell was the League of Assassins so bad?” Zari is asking over dinner.

“They murdered a bunch of people and wouldn’t let their members leave,” Nate tries to explain.

“Yeah, but why did it last that long? Even if I wasn’t from a later time than you all are, that sounds outdated.”

Ava can see Sara’s face flash with an emotion for a second or two before she corrects it. 

“That was just how it was,” Nate says.

“Why did it last that long?” Zari says.

“Ask Sara.”

Ava sees Sara frown.

“Let’s not ask Sara that, actually. I have an important question for her," Ava says quickly. "Let’s ask Sara why she hasn’t been showing up to the Bureau’s mandatory employee seminars.”

Sara smiles at Ava. She looks relieved. 

“Gary said the seminars aren’t important.”

“Gary can’t even tie his own shoelaces,” Ava points out.

Sara stands up and motions for Ava to follow her. They walk out of the kitchen and into the gym.

“Thanks for bailing me out there,” Sara says. She sits down against one of the walls, and Ava sits next to her.

“You’re welcome. I could tell it was bothering you. I obviously don’t know everything that happened with Nyssa, but it’s fairly obvious you don’t want to talk about it.”

Sara nods. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t care if Zari knows. I just don’t want to have to be the one to tell her.”

“That’s understandable,” Ava says quietly. She hesitates, then sets her hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“Were you serious about those employee seminars?” Sara asks. Ava can tell she’s trying to lessen the tension.

“I mean, yeah, you’re supposed to go to them, but I don’t go either. They’re so boring.”

“Thank you,” Sara says. “I know you’ve got my back.”

“Remember when I used to be mad whenever you saved my life or did anything for me?” Ava asks.

Sara laughs. “Yeah. It was cute.”

“When we met, I thought you were cute. Totally ridiculous and with no sense of self-preservation, but I thought you were cute too,” Ava admits.

Sara tilts her head. “Do you still think I’m cute?”

“No!” Ava denies. “Okay, yes.”

“I think you’re cute too. Even when you get mad at me for not doing my paperwork.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. “I know you’ve got my back too.”

Ava turns her head to look at Sara, and Sara lets her head rest on Ava’s shoulder. Ava runs an arm around Sara’s back and strokes her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I really sold Zari short in this fic, but I just wrote her to not be aware of Sara's past. I'm not really aware either, since I've never watched Arrow or the first two seasons of Legends, but I hope I did okay.


End file.
